What a Prom
by WTFpairings
Summary: After Alex breaks Spencer's heart at prom, Spencer rekindles a lost friendship with Toby Cavanaugh, only to discover that he's hopelessly in love with her. Will Toby turn this ruined prom around for Spencer? PROM STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo. I was bored, and then I realized how amazing a PLL prom would be, so I took my favorite pairing and made it into a story! There's also Hanna/Caleb, Emily/Paige, and some Noel/Aria/Ezra triangle stuff. This is multi-chap. Please note: Alex is OOC, and I know that. It's for a reason. He's like this because it's needed to move the story forward. Jenna's OOC, too. She's a little bit kinder then usual!  
**

**OH AND I edited a picture of Spencer and Alex, so it looks like it's Spoby instead haha! That's the story art I'm using. I just cut Toby's head out of another picture and put it over Alex's, then added the story title, and bam! It's done. I hope you guys like the story!**

**What a Prom...  
**

**{Multi-Chap}**

**Chapter 1: The Worst Beginning  
**

Stepping in to the crowded gym, Spencer Hastings smiled proudly, loving the way her prom dress felt against her skin. Her date would be here momentarily, and they'd be sharing a night that was supposed to be the best night of her life. This was it. Her very first prom: junior prom. Although there was another one next year, this was the first one ever. This was her very first prom.

She analyzed the room, and scanned her surroundings. It wasn't like the other dances at Rosewood High School. This wasn't just a room of sweaty teenagers dancing. This was _the_ night. This was prom. It was much different than all those lame dances. It was meant to be better than her terrible experience at homecoming, where her date stormed off, and her overly self-confident older sister made a _lovely_ appearance, just to her luck.

This was different. Melissa was gone, and she could enjoy this night. She could slow dance with her amazing boyfriend, who was the same one from homecoming. She was bound to make this night better than homecoming! She wasn't going to let her date storm off from her tonight, because she was planning on paying tons of attention to him, so he wouldn't get angry and run off, like homecoming.

Everything already felt amazing about tonight. The flashing lights were mesmerizing to the brunette's eyes. Tonight was her night of perfection. She was going to have the time of her life with her three best friends, and her super hunky boyfriend. The night already felt magical. She could taste the magic of the night in her mouth. Her tongue savored the flavor of the magic. As weird as that sounds, it was true. She tasted the feeling of an amazing night.

Excitement was rushing through her body.

This felt like prom.

This smelled like prom.

This tasted like prom.

This _was_ prom.

"Hey there, _you_!" Hanna Marin, one of her three best friends exclaimed as they approached her, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend Caleb Rivers. "You look totally gorgeous in that dress of yours. Where's your boyfriend? He's gonna be stunned when he sees you in that thing. He'll be eager to dance with you the moment he sees it!"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Hanna, this is it. This is the first prom of our lives! Sure, there's one more, but there's nothing more magical than the first time doing anything. And no, I don't just mean sex! I'm sure the first time for that is great, but this is _better_. This is our junior prom!"

"I'm just as excited as you are, babe," Hanna said to her friend, still grinning widely. "Where are the other girls? I want to hit the dance-floor with Caleb as soon as they get here! I can feel the 'prom-i-ness' rushing through my veins. I just know tonight's gonna be a good night."

"Maybe that's because that cheesy Black Eyed Peas song is playing," Caleb said, chuckling. He placed his hands on Hanna's waist from behind her affectionately. She smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it, since he was standing behind her.

Just then, the next bestie of the group appeared. Aria Montgomery made her way to join Hanna and Spencer. Aria's dress was quite stunning. It was a silky-looking black dress. Her arm was linked with one of the school's hottest guys: Noel Kahn. Noel was bound to win Prom King. Since Aria was his date, she'd most likely win the title of Prom Queen. Every girl envied the fact that she got to be Noel Kahn's date. He was some special guy to every girl at Rosewood High.

But, if you looked deeply in Aria's eyes, you could tell she didn't want to be here with Noel tonight. She wanted to be here with someone else, but she knew she couldn't. The guy she wanted to be here tonight was an English teacher. Ezra Fitz, to be specific. But how could she turn Noel down? Every girl at school would think Aria's crazy. They'd probably know she was with Mr. Ezra Fitz then, too. Their eye-sex in class made it quite obvious, and rejecting a hottie like Noel Kahn would seal the deal of obviousness.

"Montgomery, hey!" Hanna exclaimed. "I love your dress, sweetie. It's _uh-mazing_. I can see why Noel here asked you to be his prom date. You can really rock that black dress, Ar."

Aria smiled, "Thanks, Han. Your dress is quite the perfection. You look amazing in it, too. I'm surprised Caleb's not all over you yet while you're wearing that beauty. What's up with that, Rivers?"

Caleb smirked, "Oh, I _would_ be all over her right now. But it's something called manners. I don't want to be too sexual with everyone here, hmm? I think that's a good thing for you guys. When I get sexual with her, you can't stop it. It's too wild for you guys, for sure."

"Nothing's too wild for the Kahn-Ster!" Noel exclaimed, grinning. "Aria, wanna dance? I don't get why we're _still_ waiting here. Every minute we waste, the less party-time that we have, babe!"

Aria stroked his arm to calm him down.

"Cool it, Noel. We're just waiting for Emily, her date, and Alex," Aria told him.

"Fine," Noel said, sighing. He pulled away from Aria and crossed his arms. There were plenty of girls staring at the group, simply surprised that Aria wasn't all over Noel Kahn right now. They all envied Aria, who got to take one of the hottest guys at school to prom. The worst part: Aria wasn't even worshipping and praising the fact that she got to take a guy like him to prom! Every girl wanted to _be_ her tonight. They all wanted to be Noel's date, and they wanted to win Prom Queen because of him.

Hell, even some gay guys wanted to be his date to prom.

"Sorry we're late!" Emily burst out, her arm linked with Paige McCullers's. Before high school, Noel would have made a joke if Emily brought a girl to any dance, but after seeing all the other homosexual people at school, he'd just gotten used to it, and he gladly accepted the fact that she was lesbian now. It didn't make anyone like her any less.

"And that leaves Alex..." Spencer muttered, annoyed by the fact that he _still_ wasn't here. He didn't even offer to drive her. He just said 'I'll see you there, baby!'. She tapped her foot impatiently as the group waited for any signs of him showing up. Everyone, especially Noel, was getting impatient.

"Okay, he's wasting our amazing prom!" Hanna shouted, gritting her teeth. "Where is that freakin' boy? It doesn't take this long to get to school. Spence, you better take your phone out and give that stupid kid a call, and tell him that he's taking far too long. Tell him to get his ass here _right_ now! Do-"

Emily cut Hanna off, "Han, shh... I think I see him."

"Wait, hold it!" Aria clenched her fist at the sight of Alex. He wasn't entering through the doors or anything, he was casually talking to some girls, dancing a little, and such. He looked like he had been here for quite a while! "Why the hell is he socializing right now? He's supposed to be here! Someone go tell that kid to get over here. Man, he's getting on my last nerve! Spence, I don't understand how you even stay with him."

"Cut it out, guys. He's a very understanding and nice guy," Spencer defended her boyfriend. "You just haven't gotten to know him yet. I'm sure he has a reason for taking this long, and socializing when we told him to meet us here. There's _got_ to be a reason. I'm hopeful."

"Whatever! Somebody just go tell that _chimp_ to get his cute little butt over here," Hanna said, groaning as she leaned into Caleb's chest in annoyance over Alex Santiago.

"He's turning around!" Emily exclaimed. "Spencer, wave to him. Do _something_! Anything! Get his attention."

"Wave?" Aria suggested.

Spencer did as Aria said, and waved her arm frantically to get the guy's attention. He gave her a weak-looking smile. He whispered something to the girls he was dancing with, and then made his way over to Spencer, still faking his smile. It was quite obvious. Even the hopeful Spencer had noticed that he was faking his smile.

"Aw, you. You look so nice in your tux," Spencer complimented, and took his hand.

"Spencer. We need to talk."

Spencer looked at him in confusion, "Okay, we can talk, but hurry up. We all want to dance already! We've been waiting such a long time for you."

"I thought you took a hint when I was dancing with those girls!" Alex said, sighing. "Spencer, I hate to do this to you at our junior prom, but I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you. Sorry. I just don't think we're very compatible. You don't like having fun, but I'm all for having fun! We're just too different to connect, and I can't date somebody that I can barely connect with. I hope you understand."

"Wait, so you waited till the _night of the actual prom _to break up with me?" Spencer asked, anger building in her voice. "I can't believe you!"

"I didn't have the heart to do it before!" Alex tried to excuse himself. "How about we just stay friends? That would be awesome."

"So you think it's better to break up with me at_ prom_? I would have preferred being broken up with yesterday, or any time before the prom!" Spencer shouted. "You're so vain, and messed up! _Friends_? Get the hell away from me, asshole. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You ruined this night for me. I can't even look at you anymore."

Alex was getting pissed off at all the things she had called him. He raised the cup of punch he had, and then looked her in the eye and said, "Fine, _bitch_. I have better things to do with those hot girls, anyways. Have a sucky night, bitch."

With all that said, he splashed the red-colored fruit punch on his former date, staining her perfect white dress. The dress that was supposed to be an amazing memory of her prom night as now a ruined piece of crap, with some spots dyed red. Hopefully washing it would get the stains out, but she didn't even care about that. Alex Santiago had _ruined_ her night.

Smirking, Alex stormed off from her, and went back to his other girls.

Spencer turned around, only to see all of her friends wide-eyed.

"That _ass_!" Hanna yelled. "Spencer, don't be upset. I'm going to find that idiot and go ruin his night, just like he tried to do to you. But don't worry, it'll be okay, because your night will be fine. Stained dress? Big deal. You still look as hot as ever in it. Now, I have some Santiago to avenge."

"Hanna, don't." Spencer pleaded between one of her sobs.

"Spence, are you ok?" Aria asked, trying to calm her down. "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetie. It's alright. He's just a jerk. I'm all for Hanna ruining his night, you know."

"I don't want it to be like that," Spencer said, sighing. "You guys should go have fun. I'm going to go wash the fruit punch off my skin. It's starting to get a little sticky, and you know how much I hate that feeling..."

"Hey. You know we'll kill him for you if you want," Noel said. "I know I seem like some jerk too, but I care about you guys more than I show it. And I _really_ felt bad for you. I mean it when I say it. You didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve you, either. You deserve better than him."

Spencer weakly smiled, "Thank you."

Emily, Caleb, and Paige also gave her their pity as they walked past her. All of them were excited to begin dancing, but a part of them felt really terrible, just because Alex ruined Spencer's night. Everyone began weakly moving their bodies to the music, but their eyes were glued on Spencer, who was walking to the ladies' room to wash up. The whole scene really killed the mood for tonight, even Noel the Party-Guy's mood was killed.

"Hey, you're not having as much fun as you made the night out to be before we got here," Caleb said as they continued to dance to the music. "This is your night, Hanna. Why don't you enjoy it? I thought you really wanted to have fun tonight, and now you're more down than ever?"

"Alex killed my mood," Hanna said, groaning. "I mean, come on, Caleb! Cut me some slack. My best friend just got dumped and had punch thrown on her. You can't really expect me to be a big bottle of sunshine and rainbows right now. I just hope she's alright."

"I feel bad, too," Caleb said. "She's a strong girl, she can make it. Forget about all your troubles tonight, though. This is _your_ night. Enjoy it."

Hanna smiled at him.

_Meanwhile, with Spencer..._

"Hey Hastings. Having a lame night, aren't you?" Jenna asked, smirking.

Spencer groaned at the sound of Jenna Marshall's voice. She continued to wet the paper towel, and then began cleaning off her skin. "Oh, like you need clarification," Spencer muttered. "Look, I appreciate you trying to make me feel worse, but there's no need. I already feel like shit tonight, and I don't need you making it worse than it is."

Jenna bitterly chuckled, "You act like I get benefits from your misery, Hastings. Just for the record, I don't hate you. I just hated the way your friend Alison used to treat me, but that doesn't matter anymore. She's gone, even though I still feel like she's everywhere."

"That's the effect she has on this town. Whatever. Why are you here?" Spencer asked. "You should be dancing with some random guy."

Jenna shrugged, "I guess I'm just not having the night I wanted. And I know what happened between Alex and you. He's dancing with one of my friends, and it's getting annoying. I don't think anyone really knows this, but Alex and I used to be together. Yeah... We dated for nearly a year. I thought he was the best boyfriend ever. He showered me with gifts. Then one day, he humiliated me in front of my family at our Thanksgiving Dinner, and dumped me right there. He likes it. He likes pain."

"So he's a heartbreaker. I never would have pinned him as that type of guy. He always seemed so sweet," Spencer said, sighing. "It doesn't matter, anyways. I'm glad it ended before we got too serious or anything. It's better to end it now than to wait so long, only to get dumped. We almost dated for a year, too. Well, nearly a whole schoolyear."

"Honey, he's not worth your time," Jenna told her. "It's good it's over, you're very, very right. While a lot of people are enjoying their fantasy proms, with everything they dreamed off happening, you're not the only one experiencing heartbreak tonight."

"I'm pretty sure no one had it this bad, where the offender continued to offend by assaulting me with fruit punch," Spencer remarked. "Who else is heartbroken tonight? I'd like to see how bad they had it. Maybe I'll feel better after watching someone miserable. After all, misery loves company."

"My step-brother," Jenna informed her. "No one asked him to prom. His best friend is this super perky sweetheart, and he always used to come home describing how much he liked her. He had the cutest little crush on her. But after all this years of leading him on, the girl revealed that she was a lesbian, and now he's pretty distraught. I'll admit, he didn't have it as bad as you, but he still had it."

"Your step-brother... Toby Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked for clarification. "I always thought the guy was kind of weird."

"Don't say that!" Jenna said defensively. "He's a nice kid, Spencer." Anger flashed through Jenna's eyes, "I'm trying to be a little nice here, and you're making it quite hard. Maybe if you weren't so judgmental, my step-brother wouldn't be afraid to speak. It's people like Alison who made him afraid. Are you going to be like her?"

"Sorry," Spencer apologized. "I was just... I don't know him, that's true. I'm sorry, Jenna."

Jenna sighed, "It's fine. I'm going to get something to drink. I hope your night ends up less sucky than it is now. Poor you. Things will get better, hopefully."

Toby Cavanaugh.

Spencer knew the name quite well. He needed a French tutor back at the beginning of the year, so she volunteered. He was a shy kid. He seemed to be quite afraid. Now that she thought about it, he probably thought she was an Alison when they first met. But, after several tutoring sessions, the two began to not exactly 'dislike' each other. It almost led to a kiss, but of course, it was cut off by Mr. Cavanaugh calling him for dinner.

They hadn't spoken since the French tutoring sessions stopped. She wanted to, but she was just so confused about their almost-kiss. They hadn't spoken since the tutoring ended before winter break, back in December. It was May now. Why did the tutoring stop? Unknown. After winter break ended, they just failed to resume the sessions, and went on with their lives.

She rarely ever saw him now. Not even in the halls...

Exiting the girls' bathroom, she thought about the blue-eyed kid. He was sweet, she'd admit that. After getting to know him, he wasn't as bad as Alison made him out to be. She almost pitied him for a second. Nobody asked him to what was supposed to be the best night of his life. Sure, Spencer had a heartbreaking moment with her date, but at least he'd still accepted going with her. He hadn't gotten a date at all, and his crush couldn't possibly like him back, only because of her sexuality.

She walked outside the Rosewood High School gym and stood there. Mr. Ezra Fitz was allowing students inside the gym with their tickets. He stamped their hands so that they could go back in if they left to take a breath. Spencer wanted a breath right now. The air was so nice outside. Suddenly, what was supposed to be different from the other school dances felt like all of the other ones. It just felt like a crammed gym room with sweaty students making out and dancing.

Then she saw _him_. Toby Cavanaugh. It was Jenna's step-brother, almost coincidentally. She felt like she was supposed to talk to him. Why not? It was prom, and they were both heartbroken tonight. It wasn't like he was a complete stranger. They'd been pretty close around the time of fall to the early beginning of winter. It would probably be awkward to speak to him after all this time, but she didn't see why not.

He was sitting down calmly on top of the concrete staircase that led from the parking lot to the school campus. He inhaled the fresh air, and his blue eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. He looked very handsome tonight, and even Spencer noticed that. He was no longer the kid with the shaggy hair. His hair was nicely jelled, and he was wearing a very nice tuxedo. It upset her to see him, after dressing so nicely, sitting on the steps, heartbroken. She pitied him more than she pitied herself.

"Hi."

The simple word was the only thing she could muster up enough courage to say. She unexpectedly sat down on the concrete steps next to him, taking a deep breath herself. He smelled like cologne. He probably really wanted to impress that best friend of his that he had a crush on.

His expression was so peculiar. He looked _scared_. Then he realized it was a former friend, and calmed himself down, and simply smirked at her. Although he smirked, he was still quite surprised that the popular girl had sat down next to him. He knew about what Alex did to her, although he expected her to brush it off and dance with some other guy, or with her friends.

"Spencer." He said her name, still smirking. "...Or should I say, _Queen Bee Alison_..." His smirk then turned to a glare. He wasn't too fond of Spencer Hastings anymore. Why? He believed that she had ditched their friendship based off of his popularity, just the way that Alison did to him.

"Why are you calling me that?"

His glare turned back into a smirk. "You're just like her. You _are_ her. You were always like the A.I.T... Alison-In-Training. I thought you were different, but you're exactly what I thought of you at first: an Alison."

"I'm not! What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't play dumb!" Toby said, anger growing on his face. "After the French tutoring lessons, you abandoned me. You didn't want to be seen with me, just like Alison. You never spoke to me again."

"Wait, you think I didn't hang out with you because I was ashamed to be seen with you?" Spencer questioned, slightly hurt. "I'm here with you in public right now. I was never ashamed, or I wouldn't be here."

"You're only here because your stupid boyfriend Alex Santiago broke up with you," Toby spat. "The girl I used to like was a talkative one. Her name was Samara. She was talking about how Alex threw fruit punch on you and dumped you. I know a lot of things that you don't know. Samara told me so much."

"Samara... Is she the girl that broke your heart?" Spencer asked. "Jenna told me."

"She didn't break my heart. Well, kinda... but it wasn't her fault. She came out of the closet tonight," Toby said, sighing. "Well, I also know other things... Like your friend Aria doesn't want to be here with Noel tonight. She wants to be here with Mr. Fitz. Wait, why the hell am I talking to _you_, Alison-In-Training? Just get away from me."

"Toby, I didn't stop talking to you for that! I stopped because things were getting awkward between us right before winter break. Sure, I had fun with the French tutoring, but when we almost kissed, I couldn't hang out with you anymore! I didn't want to say 'I have a boyfriend, so we can't hang out'! I just didn't want to do anything stupid behind Alex's back," Spencer explained. "Well, I _had_ a boyfriend. Not anymore."

The anger washed right off of Toby's face. He felt like an ass.

He regained his anger when he thought of another reason, "So!? You thought that freakin' _ignoring_ me was the solution to that? I still wanted to hang out with you. Spencer, I loved you then! I was completely, and hopelessly in love with you!"

Spencer's heart dropped. The guy in front of her was in love with her before, and she screwed it all up. She continued to stay with Alex, who just broke her heart. She wondered what would have happened if she broke up with Alex, and pursued Toby instead. Would her fate have been different? Maybe tonight wouldn't have sucked ass like it did right now.

She gulped, "Love? I'm pretty sure it was just a like..."

"No. It was love," Toby sincerely said. "I fell in love with you throughout a few short French lessons. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because you don't feel the same way. You're either going to pity me or walk away, so do whichever. I'm only telling you because this is prom, and it's probably the only chance I'll have to talk to you, before we part ways and never speak again, and then you go date some other asshole that treats you wrong. No guy will _ever_ love you the way that I do, just know that. If I could be your boyfriend, I'd treat you right. I wouldn't throw punch at you and dump you in the middle of prom... I would love you for every second I could."

She felt like she was having a heart attack. He _loved _her? She only thought they both were attracted to each other enough to nearly kiss during a French lesson. She felt her heart saying that she loved him, too, and just never realized it, but she couldn't get her mouth to say the same.

She was panting. She almost fell back and hit her head on the concrete with all the pressure on her. What was she to do? Tell him she loved him? Say she couldn't be with him? Well, she was single. She didn't have to worry about Alex this time. There could be a 'Spencer & Toby', and she knew it. There _could_ be, but only if she would give it a chance.

She wanted there to be. Something about Toby Cavanaugh felt right. She felt like he was different from all the other guys. Popularity wasn't his life. Looking sexy and being a heartbreaker wasn't his life, either. After getting to know him a little through the tutoring sessions, she could say that he was a _good_ guy. He was different.

Not even thinking for another second, she slammed her lips against his, and held on to his tie and began yanking at it as her lips surprisingly attacked his. He was shocked, but _happy_. He didn't know if it was a pity kiss, but he liked it a lot. He kissed her back, and allowed one hand to hold her waist tightly, while the other one roamed freely through her neatly combed brown hair.

This was the start of something that _might _be complicated.

But it was the start of something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters may be a little OOC. Hopefully you stick with it anyways. But basically Spoby used to be close-ish friends because of the French tutoring, but it all ended once they almost kissed. Well, Spencie was just scared. She didn't want Alex to get upset. Ignoring Tobes just seemed like the right thing to do. Oh, and Alex isn't gone from the story! He'll be back as an OOC character that makes lives into hell. Oh, and there are gonna be moments with Aria and Noel, but Ezra x Aria shippers, don't freak! Ezra is a huge part of the Aria plotline, so there will be moments with both couples. Remember, Aria WANTS to be here with Ezra.**

**What a Prom...  
**

**{Multi-Chap}**

**Chapter 2: A Change of Plans  
**

He couldn't believe it. His lips were pressed against Spencer Hastings'. He was getting that first kiss with her. He never thought this kiss would happen after their friendship ceased to exist after winter break in December. Now, after not speaking for months, they all of a sudden were locking lips? It seemed peculiar. He loved kissing her, but he felt like she was only doing this to make him feel better about admitting his feelings for her. He kissed back, anyways. After crushing on her for so long, he needed to feel her lips against his at least once.

"Oh... Crap," Spencer muttered under her breath as she pulled away. "I'm sorry if that alarmed you. I guess I just feel the same way. You know, I probably would have wanted to be with you back then if I wasn't with Alex."

"No, no. It's fine. I liked it, actually." Toby told her, trying to hold back his smile. "Look, I get that Alex was holding you back then, but what about now? Is it too late for something? I really still like you."

Spencer sighed. This situation was so hard to deal with. She was kind of surprised that he expected her to be ready to make a decision, when her disastrous break up was not too long ago itself.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not ready for this," Spencer told him, shaking her head. "Sorry Toby, I need to go. They're going to crown prom king and queen soon, and my best friend is going to be up there, probably winning."

"Samara told me that Aria was going to win for sure since she's with Noel tonight," Toby said, trying not to sound upset because she was leaving so soon. The kiss probably didn't mean much to her.

"Yeah. I don't want to miss her big moment," she said.

"That doesn't start for a little bit, you know. I'm begging you: stay with me, _please_?" Toby pleaded. "I know you experienced heartbreak, and I know what it feels like because of Samara. But if you give me a chance, I can show you that I can treat you better than any guy has ever treated a girl. I can promise you that."

"Taking chances is risky," Spencer frowned. "Wait a second! What the hell are you proposing right now?"

"Well, I'm proposing that you allow me to be your date tonight," Toby looked at her with hopeful eyes. He was praying that she would accept.

"Toby, I don't know."

"Please, Spence."

She missed being called that by him. Sure, her friends called her that, too, but it always felt so different when Toby said it.

"I want to be there to see Aria, and then I'm going home. There's no need for another guy tonight. I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"That's how you want to spend your first prom night?" Toby questioned. "Spencer, I know you think things are tough because of what Alex did to you, but don't let him ruin the night for you. This is _your _prom night. Alex is an ass for breaking up with someone like you. The night is still young, and there's so much you can do. Even if you're not planning on staying with me, you still shouldn't just go home. I really want you to stay. You should be happy."

Spencer stared at the ground for a second. She leaned in and kissed him again. Although her lips wanted to linger a little longer, she made the kiss short and sweet by pulling back. It was much shorter than the first kiss, but it was more of a goodbye kiss.

"Toby, you're a really great guy. If Samara was into guys, I'm sure she'd be all over you," Spencer said, chuckling. "Goodbye, Toby."

She got up from the cement steps and started walking back towards the gymnasium, leaving Toby there. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his silk tuxedo pants. He really liked kissing her, but he knew that was probably the end of them. There wasn't going to be anything more romantic between them if he didn't make a move now. He wanted to win her over, but how? He wasn't exactly the smoothest guy in school.

He didn't want yet another heartbreak tonight. He loved Spencer. He wasn't letting her go like this. He'd do whatever it takes to get _one_ chance to prove to her that he can be a much better boyfriend than Alex. He needed to find a way to steal her heart.

Quickly, he got up and started running towards the gymnasium. He stopped when he reached Ezra Fitz.

"Mr. Fitz," Toby said his name, causing Ezra to look at him. "Mr. Fitz, I know there's a special girl you want to be with tonight, and I know she's your student, and she's here with Noel Kahn tonight, but that doesn't mean you can't find her. She loves you, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra stared at the ground, "Mister Cavanaugh... Please enjoy your prom."

"You don't understand, Mr. Fitz. She wants to be here with you tonight," Toby told her. "I know this is weird, you and me talking like this... but you need to find a way to be with her alone tonight. If you love her, you'd do it."

Ezra smiled at the student, "Thank you, Mister Cavanaugh, but you should go inside. And for the record, I'm pretty sure Spencer's into you."

Toby grinned as he walked back into the gymnasium. He really hoped that Ezra would try to win Aria over tonight, like what he was going to do with Spencer.

"Being here with you... it's perfect, Caleb," Hanna began as she slow danced with her boyfriend.

"Hanna... I love you," Caleb whispered. "I love you so much, Hanna!"

Hanna was a little startled at first. She and Caleb had never said their 'I love you's before. This was the first time. Was Hanna to say it back? It all felt so confusing. Well, she knew she loved Caleb, but she was so nervous, she didn't know if she should say it or not.

"I love you too!" Hanna blurted quickly. She was glad she said it. Now she was comfortable with saying she loved Caleb all the time.

"Glad I got that off my chest..." Caleb sighed in relief. "I've been itching to tell you I love you all night long."

"Well I'm glad you did, because I do love you back," Hanna said, smiling.

"I'll always love you," Caleb said.

"Just kiss me, you goof. You know I love you now," Hanna chuckled.

Their slow dance was magical. He closed the distance between their lips, and they kissed in the most romantic way possible.

Meanwhile, Aria was slow dancing with Noel. Sure, he was a pretty damn good slow dancer, but she really wanted to be here with her Ezra. She wanted to have this dance with Ezra, not Noel! Noel's great, but she could never think of him as the guy of her dreams. She knew she was still in love with Ezra, and nothing could change that. Not even Noel's charming ways...

"Aria, I have to tell you something," Noel said as they were slow dancing.

Unfortunately, Noel didn't get to tell her that something just yet. Sean Ackard (Hanna's ex-boyfriend, and also the speaker of assemblies) made his way up to the stage, followed by the school president: Andrew Campbell.

"Hello Rosewood Sharks! Welcome to your junior prom! I hope you all are having a good time. I'm Sean, the speaker of assemblies, and this, as you know, is our school president... Give it up for Andrew Campbell!" Sean exclaimed.

"Oh. Hi there, Sharks. I'm here because Sean and I are going to announce Rosewood High's junior prom king and queen!" Andrew exclaimed. "On the ballot for prom queen we had Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Mona Vanderwaal, and Prudence Finn. On the ballot for prom king, we had Noel Kahn, Alex Santiago, Ben Coogan, and Sean Ackard himself! Who did _you_ all vote for? You voted, we counted. We have the results right here. Sean, take it away! Sean here is going to announce Rosewood High's official prom queen. Get ready and get excited, Sharks! First, can we have all the nominees for king and queen come to the stage?"

All the nominees made their way to the stage. Alex smirked as he stood next to Noel.

"Hey Noel, I bet you think you're gonna win and all. You think you're some hot shit, but you're not. This year, _I'm_ gonna win, so better luck next year, buddy," Alex said, looking cocky and proud.

"Right... Santiago, you're more of a douchebag than me, and that really says something," Noel scoffed. "I don't care if I don't win, actually. But, for the record, you're not going to win. You don't even have a chance of winning, actually. Nobody in the world would vote for you. They all saw what you did to Spencer. Nobody hurts my friend like that and just wins."

"Yeah? Well at least my date doesn't wanna hook up with Mr. Fitz tonight instead of you," Alex whispered, chuckling.

Noel's poker-face was incredible. He didn't know that Aria was still into that teacher.

"...The results are in... Rosewood High's official prom queen is... _Aria Montgomery_!" Sean exclaimed. The other students began clapping insanely. They were all so pumped. The energy of prom just made it like that. Sean continued, "Come up here to claim your crown! Congratulations to Aria Montgomery! And it's not the end of the world, to all you ladies that didn't win. Not winning prom queen doesn't mean you're not a winner. Everybody's a winner tonight!"

Aria smiled. Emily and Hanna were clapping insanely for their best friend as she made her way over to Sean to claim her crown. Sean put the crown on Aria's head as Andrew took the mic to speak again.

"Yes, we should all be giving it up for Rosewood's prom queen, Aria!" Andrew cheerfully said. "Anyways, now I will be announcing Rosewood High's official prom _king_. Which one of these lucky men will get to be Aria Montgomery's king? Let's read the results and find out!"

The students clapped as Andrew pulled out a card with the name of the winner for prom king.

Andrew continued, "And here is the result! Rosewood High's official prom king, and the man that will escort Aria to a dance of the prom king and queen, is Noel Kahn! Congratulations, Mister Kahn. Now, will everybody clear the floor? The king and queen must share their dance!"

The clapping and cheers for Noel winning was incredible. Alex looked angrier than ever. As Noel was making his way to link arms with Aria, Alex was mouthing 'Mr. Fitz' to him, causing Noel to glare at him.

Right before the king and queen were going to share their dance, Toby Cavanaugh ran up onto the stage.

"Andrew, give me that damn mic!" Toby said, and grabbed the mic out of Andrew's hand. "H-hi, Sharks... Uh, I need to say something."

Spencer was looking at him weirdly. One minute they were kissing by the stairs, and now he was up here? What the hell did he even need to say to the _entire_ Rosewood High? She was actually quite intrigued.

"Then say it. Quick, bro. Aria and Noel have to share the special prom king and queen dance, dude," Sean said. "Get on with it, Cavanaugh!"

"Alright, alright." Toby muttered. He bit his lip for a second. He mustered up as much courage as he could, and blurted, "Spencer Hastings, I love you. I know it's a little late to do something like this, since we're already at prom. But... Will you please... _please_ be my date to prom? There's nothing I want more than to show you that I can make you happy. I'll never ever hurt you, and that's a promise. So what do you say? Will you allow me to be your date?"


End file.
